Turtles and Shen
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: The turtles saved Shen at the end of the episode called Tale of the Yokai and she moved to NY with Yoshi. Will she stay to become the mother of the turtles or leave Yoshi to raise them alone. Rated T for violence. Involves my o/c turtle Samie.
1. Prolouge

Turtles and Shen

a/n: What if the turtles saved Tang Shen at the end of the episode called take of the yokai. What if Shen moved to New York with Yoshi, and he still bought the turtles. Would shen have became their mother or left Yoshi to raise them by himself. The word for this chapter is Banana. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1  
A Long Time Ago.

Fifteen Years Ago  
Hamato Yoshi pulled the hood of his kimono tighter around his now hairy face as he walked through the door. He didn't want to scare his wife. He was also carrying five baby turtles in his arms, and they were just smaller than a human new born. He walked into the sitting room of their appertment. "Shen, I have something to show you my love. Promise me you won't be afraid of them or me." He told her.  
"Yoshi, why would I be afraid of you?" She asked. Yoshi gently placed down the turtles, who immediately wanted to be held again. Shen seen them and felt her heart swell. These giant turtle babies were adorable. Yoshi let his hood fall down.  
"My love, this is what I don't want you to be afraid of. My appearance. I am still the same me, only I look more like a rat than what I used to."  
"Yoshi, we have to leave. You and these turtles will not be safe here for very long. But we cannot take the Yokai back to Japan with us."  
"Then we will find a place in the sewers of New York, and I will train them in the way of the Hamato Clan. So that they can protect them selves from anyone who will try and hurt them."

So they left and went down into the sewers with the turtles. And found a place to raise their children. "We still have to name them." Yoshi told Shen as they settled their stuff in. Shen picked up a turtle. He had eyes as blue as sapphires and reached out to grab her hair. "Your name little one will be Leonardo. You are as blue as the deepest ocean." Yoshi picked up the next turtle, who had bright green eyes and looked like he was about to cry for some reason.  
"You my son will be called Raphael. And you are as red as the fire that I sense you will have." Shen picked up the next turtle.  
"Why does this one have hair?" She asked, then looked down at the turtle. "I have a feeling you are a baby girl." then looked at her chestnut brown eyes that held so much happiness. "Never matter, you will be called Samantha. And you are yellow like the happiness in your soul." Yoshi picked up yet another turtle. His chestnut brown eyes looked thoughtful, and held a lot in them  
"You child are donatello. You are purple, because I sense you will serve a higher purpose." They both looked down at the last turtle and held him together in their arms. His baby blue resembled the air and had a care free innocence that all children should have. "You are Michelangelo. And you are orange as you have the same energetic flare as the sun has."  
"Our children. We promise to love and take care of you for as long as we shall live." Yoshi said and that promise was kept.

Five Years Later

A five year old Mikey was watching television, as his sister was getting her now very long hair brushed and put into neat little bunches. Raph was in the kitchen with Leo tidying up the mess they had made during an argument over who got the toy out of cereal box. Donnie was reading a book on how to fix his toys. "Mommy, can I go now?" Samie asked as she looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.  
"Yes you may. Why don't you show Donnatello the book you are reading." Shen suggested.  
"I know, I'll show master splinter. He loves it when I practice bandages on him." She yelled playfully before running off to find her father.

There was crash in the kitchen as Raph and Leo got into another fight. "Raphael, Leonardo. What are you boys doing in there?" Shen yelled through.  
"Mommy, I didn't mean to. It was an accident I didn't want to hurt Raph." Leo told his mother bursting into tears. Mikey looked over from the T.V. as Spongebob Squarepants lost it's appeal.  
"Mommy what happened to Raphie?" He asked nearly in tears himself.  
"Michelangelo, sweetie go and get your father please. And be quick." Shen instructed. Mikey did as he was told and ran away from the kitchen.

"MASTER SPLINTER. RAPHAEL'S HURT." He called as he walked into the dojo. His father was adorned with bandages at this point.  
"What. You two go into the living room and stay with Donatello until I say so." The two kids just looked at each other and done as their father told them.

Don was now at the scene of the crime. "Can I help mommy? Can I help mommy?" Donnie asked her again and again.  
"Not now Donatello. Go and wait in the living room. You too Leonardo." Leo and Don done as they were told just as Spliter appeared at the kitchen door.  
"What happened?" He asked. Shen explained that Raph and Leo must have been fighting again and things got out of control. Shen motioned over to the turtle tot that was lying unconcious on the kitchen floor. He had a massive crack in his plastron.

In the living room three turtles stood around Leo. "What did you do to Raph Leo?" Asked Sam. "Sensei looked really worried."  
"Yeah that banging was pretty loud." Donnie added. Leo looked around the room, making sure his parents weren't around to hear him.  
"I didn't mean to hurt him, but he started it. He said that I was stupid and a sensei's pet. So I hit his back then he pushed me a little. Then I pushed him back harder and he fell into the fridge. Which kinda fell on him." There was a look of shock on the faces of the three turtles before him. "Leo you need to say sorry to Raph and the fridge." Mikey told him. Spliter came out of the kitchen holding a small looking Raphael. A worried Shen came out after him, and looked over at Leo.

She came and sat down telling the other to go and play in the play room. (Which would later become the lab) They did as they were told. "Leo did you push your little brother against the fridge by accident?" She asked.  
"I swear on his life that I never meant it. I only meant to push him a little. But he fell. And I'm so sorry mommy." He started crying again.  
"When your brother wakes up. I will take you into the dojo so that you can apologise to him. And Leonardo you have to promise not to hit your brothers unless you are training, got it." Leo climbed on to the couch and cuddled into his mother.  
"Mommy, can the others see Raph when he wakes up too?" He asked. Shen laughed at him.  
"No sweetheart. It will be too much for him to handle right now." Leo went to go and play with the others who were waiting for him in the play room.

Raphael fully recovered from this terrible accident, and was soon back to causing mischief with his brothers and sister. He now had a lightning shaped crack on the top of his plastron that would never heal.

Five years After That

"Happy mutation day kids." Shen said as five sleepy children walked into the kitchen. "Eat your breakfast then meet your father in the dojo. He has a surprise for you." Shen told them. The turtles looked at each other excitedly and quickly ate their breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. It was a special treat for their mutation day. After they finished they went into the dojo.

Master Splinter stood in front of his children looking down at them. "Did we forget to clean our bedrooms again. Or is it something else?" Mikey whispered to Don who was standing beside him.  
"My children. I have a surprise for you. Leonardo step forward." Splinter held up a length of blue fabric with eye holes cut into them. "Leonardo. I am giving you blue as you have the same qualities as the sea. Calm, but still dangerous and unforgiving." He wrapped the cloth around his eyes. "Raphael step forward." This time Splinter held up a length of red fabric with eye holes cut out. "Raphael. I am giving you red, because you have fire in you that you have yet to tame. A fire that has potential to allow you to do beautiful things." He wrapped the cloth around his eyes. "Samantha step forward." Again he held up a length of fabric only this time it was yellow. "Samantha I am giving you yellow because you are filled with happiness." He wrapped the fabric around her eyes. "Donatello step forward." He held up fabric that was purple. "Donatello I am giving you purple because you have the potential to do great things." He wrapped the cloth around his eyes. "Michelangelo step forward." Splinter held up the last piece of fabric which was orange. "Michelangelo I am giving you orange because you are energetic like the sun." He wrapped the cloth around his eyes and stood facing the turtles. "My children with these masks comes responsibility. I have trusted you enough to give you each a mask. Not only do masks represent responsibility, but they hide your identities and keep your faces hidden when in times of need you five can call upon all I have and all I will teach you to face your enemy's to keep your selves hidden from the outside world." Spinter finished his speech and allowed his children to leave.

It was that same day when the turtles realised that this was the start of the next level of their training. Leo was hoping that they got to work with weapons like Sai and nunchucks and even swords would be fun. The rest of the day was brilliant. Their mother had went grocery shopping and brought back chocolate cake for after dinner. She also made their favourite dinner for them. They also had proper presents to open. Leo got a Captain Ryan action figure. Raph got wrestle mania action figures with a real wrestling ring. Sam got a real doctors set that had everything she needed to be the medic and doctor that she always wanted to be. Don got some electronics that he was allowed to break apart and fix to his own content. And Mikey got a practical joke set that he would use to drive everybody round the bend with. It was a lovely day and it ended the way it always did, with all five kids in bed sleeping happily and the parents having a quiet night in the living room talking about the day they had.

a/n: first chapter finished sorry it isn't any longer but I finished pretty late.


	2. A New Begining- A New Sister

Turtles and Shen

a/n: This will start at the end of Tale of the Yokai. And take an interesting twist from there. The chapters are in this order on purpose. I am completely normal (Sort of) which means I don't own the turtles or any of the other Characters from the show Nickelodeon does. The word for this chapter is electric. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2  
A New Beginning- A New Sister

"Guys everything is back to normal." Donnie said looking at the picture on his T phone.  
"Wait D look at her." Mikey pointed out a turtle girl that looked a lot like Don himself. "Do you think that she's our sister?" Michelangelo asked.  
"Can we at least wait until we get home before we figure this out. That's if Rennette ever finds us and takes us home." Leo said  
"She aint coming to get us, Leo. Rennette doesn't know the first thing about time travel." Just as Raphael finished his sentence a portal appeared in thin air.  
"Hey guys. I have been searching for months to find you. And you messed up history. But not enough damage to cause any major interference with your destiny, so we can let it side. Let's get you boys home." Mikey hugged her tight. "Hi Mikey." After Mikey let go of Rennette, she waved the time scepter and took everybody back to where they belong.  
"Hey guys let's go home to master Splinter." Mikey said not realising that they had created a parallel universe.

Back at the lair Samantha was watching Grease Lightning, which was her favourite movie. She heard the shellraiser pull over and paused the film. When she laid eyes on her brothers she ran over to them and wrapped them in her arms. "Where the shell have you four been. Master Splinters furious, Mom's went crazy calling everybody to try to find you. Ever heard of answering your T phones." She scolded.  
"We can't hear our T phones sixteen years in the past." Don answered her. Sam looked at him with a look that said 'Do you really expect me to believe that?' written all over her face.  
"Samantha, are your brothers finally home?" Came a female voice from the kitchen. The boys were shocked when they seen Shen standing before them. "You boys look like you have seen a ghost. Dinner is on the table, go and wash up now." They decided to do as they were told.

After dinner they decided to fill Samie in on everything that had happened. After they finished explaining Sam burst put laughing. "You guys do realise that you have created an alternate dimension, one where Mom survived the fire and one where I was mutated as well. And there is no way for you guys to get back to your own dimension. Unless we find the coordinates of that dimension and sync them into the Krang portal in the lab." She told them, trying to hold back her laughter.  
"So what is different about our dimension?" Leo asked her. Sam looked thoughtful.  
"Are Baxter Stockman and Karai mutants? Did Mr O'neil get mutated by the Krang twice and kidnapped once? Did ApriL's best friend turn out to be a telekenetic witch."  
"That last one is different in our dimension. Tell us how that happened."Leo responded. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed outwardly at her brothers.  
"Well April and Irma were just out walking, when Foot bots appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. April panicked and brought her to the lair. Not knowing that Krang had been following them. So they discovered the lair which started the invasion and all of us kids escaped to April's old house. Then we spent a good few months there and came back and defeated the Krang. Since then we have been looking for Karai." The turtles looked at her.  
"So what you are telling us that everything that has happened to us since we were little kids is the exact same as in our dimension only they happened with you and Mom there too. Even when I dropped the fridge on Raphael?" Leo asked. Sam nodded.  
"Fortunately, I think you two have just as much issues with other in every dimension." Sam looked at Raph and seen the look of disbelief. "I wouldn't say it unless it was true. Now go and get some sleep and I will work on finding those coordinates." The turtles all left.

Donatello hung behind. "Sam, did your brother's from this dimension go to look for Karai in the city three nights ago?" He asked. Sam stopped working and turned around.  
"Yes they did. I wasn't aloud to go because I was too sick even to do any training that day."  
"Shouldn't you be resting then. If you weren't feeling well."  
"No I'm feeling better now." Sam turned around again. Don put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around again.  
"Then is it possible that they are in our dimension with no idea why you and Mom aren't.  
"It really depends, how did you know that the future was ruined?"  
"We used a photograph that had the four of us April and Casey in it."  
"Can I see the photo you used?" Sam asked him and looked at the screen of his T phone. She seen the photo April and Casey were there. As well as her self. "I take it before you changed history I wasn't in the picture at all."  
"No, you don't even exist in our dimension." Don answered.  
"That means there are four very confused turtles in your dimension. Hopefully your counterpart will figure it out and do exactly what we are doing now."

 _In the Original 2012 Dimension_

The turtles walked into the lair expecting to see their mother and sister bombard them with multiple questions on where they had been. But neither of them where there.

"Master Splinter." Leonardo dared to question him. "Are Mom and Sam mad at us for disappearing like that?" He asked. Splinter turned around.  
"What mother and who is Sam?" The turtles were shocked. Raph decided to run to where Sam's room was. It was just sitting there full of old junk that they didn't use any more and broken weapons that Don couldn't fix. Raph went down on his knees."Not my little sister." He whispered.  
"Come down to the lab when you are finished Raph." Don told him putting his hand on the hotheaded turtles shoulder.

In the lab Don tried to access Sam's email account. "Not even her emails are here. It just proves my theory." Mikey and Leo both looked at him blankly. "If I am correct, then when we changed history we must have created a alternate dimension and landed in it. Everything is the exact same, apart from a few minor details."  
"Minor details, Donnie your twin sister doesn't exist and our mother was murdered by shredder, how are those minor details?"  
"It could mean more than minor details. Only Sam was the one who took pictures of every single thing that has happened to us since our last mutation day including every single mutated freak in the city. And without her camera then we cannot figure this out."  
"Unless we call our friends to help us."  
"We start with April, then Casey, then Irm-" Leo stopped as he said the last thing. He noticed the head of Krang Sub-prime sitting on one of the many shelves. "Maybe asking Irma is out of the question." Leo told his brothers pointing to the head.  
"Wow. I thought Irma was just a telekenetic witch."  
"Maybe in our dimension, but not in this one. I think she might have been Krang in this dimension." Don said just as Raph walked in.

"Who's Krang in this dimension?" Raph asked as he approached them.  
"Irma, at least I think she was. Her decapitated head is sitting on that shelf." Don pointed in the direction of the shelf and Raph's eyes bulged out of his head. He wasn't going to admit it, but the witch girl had grown on him.  
"So are we calling Casey and April, they might be able to help us get back home." Leo pulled out his phone and called them.

Soon enough both April and Casey were in the lair. "Here is what I think must be the thing to take us back to our dimension." Don began. "If we can find the plane of exsistance that has just the right amount of temporal shifting then we might be able to find our dimension." Casey put his hand in the air.  
"So you guys are from a different dimension, but everything is the same except a few things that have changed?" Casey asked confusing himself. He put his finger up to his mouth as if to emphasise this.  
"Yes that is exactly what happened, and we need your help to try to fix this." Leo told Casey, confusing him even more.  
"Okay, I think." Came the vigilates reply.

 _In the AU 2012 Dimension_

The twins had worked all night but finally managed to pin point the dimension that they belonged to. "It weird. If you guys have travelled through time then there should be some temporal particles still attached to your anatomy." Sam explained to Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo.  
"So because we managed to pinpoint those particles then we could therefore enter the time space continuum." Don contimued. "Mikey don't touch that. Wait are those photo's of every mission we have been on together since our last mutation day. Right from Snake weed to Stockman-fly?" Don asked after realising that was what Mikey had been fingering with his grubby, greasy pizza hands.  
"I always take pictures of our missions. It makes it easier to remember them." Sam smiled.  
"Maybe this is the answer to our problems." Leo began. Mikey went to touch the impressive looking camera that was sitting on the desk.  
"Touch it and you will not live to see our _next_ mutation day." Sam warned. Mikey took the hint and sat down in one of the two office chairs. "This is too weird." The other just stared at their youngest brother as he yelled while spinning around in the chair.

There was no way anybody in their dimension was going to believe this...

A/n: To Be Continued...


End file.
